Childhood Memories
by Iken Hokori
Summary: have you ever wondered what Sora, Riku, and Kiari did as kids? Well, why don't you find out.
1. Childhood Memories Riku

Everyone knows the story of Kingdom hearts, but what happened before that, well that's what I'm gonna write about. This is gonna be about Sora, Riku, and Kiari in their younger days. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Riku  
  
I have known Sora most of my life, he is my best friend. I'm 8 years old right now, so Sora is 7. We met a girl that just moved to our island and her name is Kiari, she is the same age as Sora, soon after she moved here we all became very good friends. This is a story of my everyday life.  
  
It was a bright and clear day, I had gone out to play with Sora and Kiari. I walked to Sora's house. When I got there his mom said him and Kiari had already left for our island. I live on a big group of islands, they are called Destiny Islands. When I got to the island I saw Sora talking to Kiari, I got a bit jealous, but I wouldn't show it.  
  
"Hey Riku," Sora said as I walked up, "what do you want to do today?"  
  
"How about a round with our swords." I said pulling out the wooden sword. It wasn't exactly like fighting with real swords, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Why do boys have to be so violent?" Kiari said, "Why can't you do something more competitive, but less violent, like a race."  
  
"Sure, why not." Sora said. Sora was a carefree guy, he just liked to fight and sleep. He would soon have to understand the meaning of responsibility.  
  
"Okay, this could be fun." I said. Sora wasn't a good runner so this should be easy.  
  
"Okay, this will be the starting line," Kiari said taking a stick and making a line in the sand, "you two will run to the shore shack and back, first one to cross the line wins."  
  
"What do we get when we win?" Sora asked, he thought there was some sort of prize.  
  
"I don't know, I'll think about it, okay. On your marks, get ready, GO!" Kiari yelled. I took off sprinting, I left Sora behind early. I touched the shore shack and quickly turned around. I was about half way back when I noticed Sora catching up, I pushed myself as hard as I could and just barley made it across before Sora.  
  
"I win!" I yelled exited, "now, about the prize."  
  
"Um, let's see, here." Kiari said handing me a pretty stone.  
  
"What's it good for?" I asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought it was pretty." Kiari said. I slipped the stone into my pocket.  
  
"Hey, Riku, wanna fight now?" Sora said with his wooden sword in hand.  
  
"So you want me to beat you in this now also." I said confidently.  
  
"Good luck, I'm not going down easy." Sora said.  
  
"We'll see." I grinned. The fight began with Sora doing a simple slash, I blocked it easily and countered by bring pushing him back and hitting him on the stomach. He got angry and charged, he did something unexpected, he stepped on my foot so I couldn't step back when he charged, he then hit my arm, than hit my chest. I fell to the ground, but I rolled to my back and sprang myself forward, drop kicking Sora in the chest. "Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that." I said. He again charged and tried to step on my foot again, he missed cause I stepped to the side and tripped him. Sora fell face first into the sand. He got up, he slashed at me faster than I could block, Sora managed three solid hits, I fell and tried to drop kick him again but I missed. He jumped at me slashing with his sword, I jumped to the side and hit his back. I jumped to the other side of the small island we were fighting on. He ran at me, I stepped to the side and hit him on his back, he fell off the side of the island. He jumped out from under the water coughing.  
  
"Er, you win." Sora said.  
  
I started laughing and I couldn't stop, "You look like wet dog." I couldn't stop laughing, all his hair, that was usually in spikes, was all down, he looked kinda like me, but with brown hair. His hair was flat down, not like mine, mine is in downward spikes.  
  
"Riku, look what you did to Sora." Kiari said.  
  
"I'm fine, wet, but fine." Sora said. We spent the rest of the day talking, and letting Sora dry. We couldn't stop making fun of him about it all day, when he dried off his hair went back to its usual form. I spent that night thinking about the today, as I usually do, I had a good time. I hope every day is like this one. 


	2. Childhood Memories Kairi

This is the second chapter of Childhood Memories. It's about Sora, Riku, and Kairi as little kids, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2 Kairi  
  
It was the afternoon when I woke up. The night before I was camping with Sora and Riku, they are two very sweet boys, they have been nice to me ever since I got here. They can be a bit violent, they fight each other, they think its fun. I just don't get boys.  
  
"Hey, Kairi, you awake?" some one said, it was coming from out side my window, it was Riku.  
  
"I am now." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I thought you might be up already." Riku apologized, it's so easy to make boys feel guilty.  
  
"Well, since I'm up, I'll be down in a second." I said. I got dressed quickly, and went outside to meet Riku. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.  
  
"We're gonna eat lunch at Sora's house, and then just hang out." Riku said.  
  
"Okay, lets go." I said, and we headed off to Sora's house. He invited us in and we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
  
"What do you three want to drink?" Sora's mom asked.  
  
"Juice please." Sora muffled threw the partially chewed sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Sora, don't eat and talk at the same time," his mom said, "and you two?"  
  
"I'll have juice too." I said.  
  
"I'll have water please." Riku said as politely as he could. After we ate we went to the beach after that.  
  
After that we went down to the beach to go swimming. It was a beautiful day, sun was shining and it was nice and warm. "Hey Sora, do you think you can catch a fish?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, I can try." he replied. He then made a dive at a fish and it easily slipped through his hands. "Almost got it," he said as he chased it, "come here!" he continued. Riku and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It seemed like he'd never catch it. "I got it!" he cheered triumphantly as he danced around happily.  
  
"About time, you took long enough." Riku said.  
  
"Shut up, it's not as easy as it looks." Sora said.  
  
"Come on now, lets just get more fish cook them." I suggested looking back and forth between Riku and Sora to see what they thought.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Riku said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Sora.  
  
"Then its decided, fish for dinner tonight."We swam the whole afternoon, catching fish to eat. We then found sticks and sharpened the end with a pocket knife Riku had with him and stuck the fish on. That night we built a huge bon fire and cooked our meal.  
  
"Yumm~ that was good." I said finishing my fish, "Are you two enjoying yours?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Sora said, the fish in his mouth muffling the words alittle.  
  
Riku finished his fish, "yeah, it was good." He laid back and looked at the darkening sky and stars slowly started to appear, "I wonder what's out there, beyond our island." Riku said thoughtfully.  
  
"We could go and find out." Sora suggested.  
  
"We could build a raft, and go explore the world." I said.  
  
"Yeah, we could explore this world, but what about other worlds, what is beyond our islands? What else is out there?" Riku said continuing to stare at the sky.  
  
"Dunno, if we get a chance, we should try to find out, but lets start out with something we can do first, take it one step at a time, ya know." Sora said.  
  
"Makes sense to me." I said, agreeing with Sora. I laid back looking at the sky and Sora did the same.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right for once." Riku said. I slowly drifted into sleep after that as we where all kinda lost in thought thinking of all the possibilities. We all fell asleep that night on the beach, thinking of all the future had to offer, what may happen, dreams, hopes, everything.  
  
Been a while since I've worked on this, I've been busy, and yeah, its just been busy. I did this chapter once and didn't like how it turned out, and so I redid it and like it a bit better (still seems too short), but I hope you like it. 


End file.
